¡Felicidades, Portugal!
by Noebell
Summary: La selección de Portugal ha ganado la Eurocopa de 2016, y España, como antiguo campeón de Europa, se siente en la obligación de cederle el título personalmente. Además, debe felicitar a su vecino por ganar a Francia en suelo francés, ¿no? [oneshot]


**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.**

¡Tenía muchas ganas de escribir SpaPort! No sé por qué, pero la final de la Eurocopa me dejó con feels de la pareja y, ya de paso, ha logrado lo imposible: que termine un fic de ellos. Lo he intentado muchas veces y hasta ahora nunca lo he conseguido porque se me complican. Se me complican porque los señoritos hacen lo que les da la gana en mis fics; no son serios, yo no los puedo tomar en serio, y al final siempre acaban saliendo idas de pinza que se alejan muchísimo de la idea inicial. Este fic, en cambio, pretendí que fuera un drabble sencillo y fluff y, si bien ha terminado superando las dos mil palabras, sigue siendo un oneshot sencillo y fluff.

Sin más, ¡felicidades a Portugal por su victoria! Y gracias a la selección portuguesa por obrar dos milagros en una misma noche.

* * *

 **¡Felicidades, Portugal!**

El avión había aterrizado hacía poco más de media hora. Portugal se despidió de su selección nacional en París, después de felicitarlos por quincuagésima vez, y tomó un vuelo para llegar con algo de tiempo a Lisboa antes de que la ciudad entera fuera a recibir a los jugadores. Aun así, no le sorprendió encontrar ya a numerosos grupos de personas esperando en el aeropuerto de su capital, aunque faltaran varias horas hasta que el equipo regresara.

Sonrió. Sonrió, porque no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir brincando. Había sido una noche muy corta, entre cerveza, gritos, vino, música, bromas, y no estaba seguro de si alguna que otra bebida alcohólica más. Todavía le fallaba la voz en algunos momentos, pero poco le importaba la afonía; estaba feliz. Nada como la ganar la final de un campeonato de fútbol para unir a una nación. Su pueblo estaba unido y festejando ese día, y él era todos ellos juntos.

Sabía que tenía problemas, y suponía que muchas personas se los recordarían para amargar su felicidad, pero no iba a dejar que nadie borrara su sonrisa. No ese 11 de julio.

El taxi lo dejó frente a su casa, donde tenía planeado recuperar algunas horas de sueño por aquella noche. Después, iría a reunirse con sus jefes; luego, con el presidente de la Federación Portuguesa de Fútbol, y finalmente por la tarde, acudiría al acto de celebración que habían preparado. Solo recordar el _planning_ lo agotaba más, pero estaba seguro de que lo vería con otros ojos cuando hubiera descansado.

Al llegar frente a su portal, comenzó a buscar las llaves de su piso en la mochila que había llevado para el viaje.

—Esta mochila y su manía de tragarse mis llaves siempre que las guardo aquí… ¿Qué eres, un agujero negro? —maldecía con impaciencia.

—«No, soy una mochila» —respondió una voz que simulaba ser de pito a su espalda.

Portugal pausó su búsqueda y se dio la vuelta para encarar al otro país. Había olvidado que todavía había alguien que podía fastidiar su felicidad, pero no contaba con encontrárselo ese día.

—¿Qué haces, España? —preguntó con tono de resignación.

—Bueno, ya que andas solo hablándole a una mochila, pensaba que a lo mejor esperabas que ella te respondiera —bromeó.

—No, realmente no lo esperaba. Pero hubiera preferido que me respondiera la mochila a hacerlo tú —dijo, y volvió a buscar las llaves—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, por cierto?

España exageró una expresión de sorpresa y Portugal puso los ojos en blanco. Cuando encontró las llaves, abrió la puerta y no deseó que España dejara de seguirlo. Sabía que lo haría, no era bueno hacerse ilusiones.

—¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? —preguntó con fingida ofensa—. ¡Has ganado a Francia! ¡En París! Eso se merece celebración por todo lo alto.

—No lo niego, pienso celebrarlo —aseguró mientras esperaba al ascensor—. Habrá una fiesta por la tarde cuando llegue el equipo. Pero pensé que irías a consolar a Francia, anda bastante… dolido por la derrota, ¿sabes?

A España se le escapó una risilla que hizo pensar a Portugal que el tipo de amistad que tenía con Francia no podía ser sana.

—Lo sé, lo leí por _Twitter_. Lo de la Torre Eiffel me hizo mucha gracia —confesó, divertido—. ¡Que pusieran sus colores en vez de los vuestros! ¡Qué mal perder tienen los gabachos!

—Tú sí que sabes ser un buen amigo, ¿eh? —ironizó, entrando al ascensor cuando llegó.

Esperó a que España también entrara antes de darle al botón, más que nada porque no serviría cerrarle la puerta para librarse de él, de todas formas sabía cuál era su piso.

—Hey, tampoco me taches de mal amigo ahora —se quejó España, apoyándose en la barra frente al espejo—. Anoche le envié un _WhatsApp_ a Francia para preguntarle cómo estaba.

—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó con interés.

—Que andaba decepcionado, pero que el fútbol no le importaba tanto como para deprimirse. Ya sabes cómo es con eso, creo que le hubiera preocupado más si le hubieran quitado a París el título de _capital de la moda_ —comentó sin darle mucha importancia—. Ah, y que le hubiera gustado felicitarte en persona pero que tenía cosas que hacer.

La última parte se le hizo algo sospechosa a Portugal. No podía evitar pensar que sí estaba resentido y no lo quería demostrar. «Es Francia, al fin y al cabo», pensó. Además, de haber querido felicitarlo, con un mensaje al móvil hubiera bastado, pero ninguno de los muchos que recibió fue de la nación gala.

Miró un momento a España, como queriendo adivinar si de verdad había algo más detrás de sus palabras, pero no había cambiado su gesto de despreocupación ni antes ni después de hablar. Consideró que si Francia estaba o no molesto con él, a su vecino no le importaría lo más mínimo mientras el asunto no lo tocara personalmente.

Eso era Europa, cada uno iba a lo suyo.

Cuando salieron del ascensor, librándose de la mirada directa de España, volvió a sonreír al recordar la razón del posible resentimiento de Francia. Que su selección hubiera ganado a _les Bleus_ en suelo francés le daba ganas de reír con fuerza. Ahora solo faltaba poder seguir su horario planeado para aquel día, empezando por dormir sus merecidas horas de sueño.

—¿Te vas a quedar? Porque, en cuanto entre, pienso echarme en la cama y no levantarme hasta dentro de un buen rato —informó, imaginando que eso no bastaría para apartarlo de la idea de acompañarlo en su fiesta.

—Ah, no pasa nada. —Lo sabía—. Puedo acostarme contigo.

Portugal, que había abierto la puerta de su piso, volvió a cerrarla al escuchar esa frase.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué de qué? —preguntó España con extrañeza—. Vamos, me refería a "tu bi in de bed", no a "tu jaf sex".

Portugal no pudo evitar que se le escapara la risa, porque había pocas cosas más graciosas que escuchar a España intentando hablar en inglés.

—"Yes, yes", te he entendido —respondió—. Pero tampoco es que me apetezca tenerte en mi cama, ¿sabes? Que, además, es individual. Tendríamos que pegarnos y estamos en verano. Suficiente calor hace ya.

—Pues pon el aire acondicionado, no seas rata, hombre —le reclamó—. No me harás dormir otra vez en el sofá después de que he venido solo para felicitarte.

—No está la cosa para poner el aire acondicionado ya desde por la mañana, España. Existe algo que se llama economía y la mía…

—La mía también es una mierda, pero no va a pasar nada por un día. Mira, mañana no lo pones y asunto solucionado.

—Sí, y mañana me pongo a freír huevos en el suelo de mi casa.

El volumen de las voces fue en aumento conforme se quejaban, por lo que no escucharon cuando se abrió la puerta del piso de al lado. La señora Pereira, la anciana vecina de Portugal, se quedó mirándolos con curiosidad.

—¿Pasa algo, jóvenes? —preguntó la aguda voz—. ¿Quién es este apuesto muchacho, _Fernandinho_?

Ambos voltearon hacia ella y Portugal tuvo que coger aire para tener paciencia con aquella mujer.

—Que no me llamo Fernando, señora —insistió—. Él es… un viejo conocido.

—¿Qué dices de _escocido_ , _Luisinho_?

España arrugó la frente.

—¿Escocido? Yo no estoy escocido, oiga. Que me lavo todos los días —protestó.

Portugal no supo si reír, porque le hacía gracia la reacción de España, o llorar porque no tenía paciencia con esa mujer. Y otra vez había vuelto a inventarse su nombre.

—Tampoco me llamo Luís. Pero sí que está escocido, sí.

—¡Oye…!

—Ay, pero os parecéis mucho tú y tu amigo, _Benigninho_. ¿Sois hermanos?

—¡No somos hermanos! —exclamaron al unísono ambos países.

¿Benigno? ¿Cuánto hacía que no escuchaba ese nombre? Aquella conversación estaba acabando con las últimas fuerzas de Portugal. Sentía que sus vecinos se habían puesto de acuerdo para arruinar su felicidad y sus ganas de vivir.

—¿Cómo? —insistió la sorda mujer—. ¿Que no sois humanos?

—Bueno, no, técnicamente no somos…

—¡Disculpe, señora! —interrumpió Portugal a España a voz de grito—. ¡Estamos muy ocupados con nuestra empresa de…!

—¡Toallas!

España profirió un quejido cuando Portugal le dio un pisotón.

—¡Eso es! ¡Así que, si nos disculpa, tenemos que irnos! ¡Tenga usted un maravilloso día! —finalizó Portugal, para luego apresurarse en abrir la puerta y buscar refugio en su hogar.

—No has dejado a la pobre mujer despedirse —le reprochó España—. Y no merecía el pisotón. Deberías disculparte. Con ambos.

Portugal miró con molestia a España, pero no dijo nada. Ya no podía más. No era tan fuerte ni tenía tanta paciencia; solo quería acostarse y dormir un poco. Exhaló un suspiro y se dirigió a su habitación bajo la mirada intrigada de España. Puso el aire acondicionado de su cuarto, se descalzó y se tiró en la cama sin molestarse en cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando España llegó al cuarto, se fijó en el aparato del aire.

—¿Eso significa que me dejas quedarme o no?

—¿Para qué preguntas si vas a hacer lo que te dé la gana? —le reclamó—. Tengo mucho sueño para ponerme a discutir contigo. Otra vez.

España se acercó al borde de la cama para sentarse.

—No te pases, tampoco haría nada que no me dejaras hacer. Al menos, no estando en tu casa, no tengo tanto morro.

—Sí que lo tienes. Tú eres de los que va a alguna parte y en vez de comportarse como la gente de aquel lugar, espera a que todos se comporten como si estuvieran en España —aseguró.

—No es cierto —se quejó—. Pero es normal que si estamos acostumbrados a una cosa, se nos hagan más extrañas otras.

—¿De qué estamos hablando ahora?

—No estoy muy seguro —confesó.

España sonrió porque se le hizo tonto que siguieran la discusión solo por el hecho de seguirla, sin haber una verdadera razón detrás. Portugal exhaló un suspiro.

—Entonces calla y acuéstate de una vez. No he dormido nada esta noche, en serio.

—Pero seguro que te lo has pasado bien —comentó, echándose a su lado—. Podrías haber dormido algo en el avión.

—Por alguna razón, no consigo quedarme dormido en medios de transporte.

En respuesta, España solo emitió un sonido como de haber entendido la explicación pero de no haberle dado mucha importancia. Se giró en la cama y sintió que algo se clavaba en su pantalón, lo que le recordó la razón principal de su visita.

—¡Cierto! —Portugal abrió los ojos mira mirarlo cuando lo escuchó hablar—. Yo fui el campeón de Europa en 2012. Lo recuerdas, ¿no?

Portugal arqueó una ceja.

—Sí, ¿y qué? ¿Quieres que te devuelva tu título?

—En 2020, si eso, pero no es a lo que me refería —respondió. Le cogió la mano a Portugal, quien miró la unión con recelo, y le puso en la palma una figurita que no alcanzó a ver porque España la tapaba con su otra mano—. Digo, como yo soy el antiguo ganador, lo lógico es que sea yo el que te haga entrega de la copa, ¿no? Así que… ¡Felicidades, Portugal!

España le soltó las manos y Portugal se acercó a la cara la pequeña figura que le habían dado. Miró a España un momento, al llavero con forma de trofeo de la Eurocopa al siguiente, y sonrió.

—¿Un llavero? ¿En serio? —preguntó, divertido.

—Sí, lo compré en Francia. Y no pensaba dártelo, porque era para mí —informó, como si ese dato fuera muy importante—. Pero como has ganado, anoche decidí dártelo porque…

—¿Porque querías hacer el numerito de entregarme la copa por ser el antiguo ganador? —curioseó con tono bromista.

—Sí, eso también —reconoció España—. Y porque la copa de verdad se la quedará el club, no podrás tenerla en tu casa. El llavero podrás llevarlo a todas partes y cada vez que lo veas, pensarás en mí.

—Oh, Dios, ¿tendré que pensar en ti cada vez que lo vea? Creo que lo tiraré a la basura entonces.

—¡Ni se te ocurra o me lo quedo yo! —protestó, pese a saber que no iba en serio.

—Tarde, ya me lo has dado, ya es mío. Como tú dices, «lo que se da, no se quita».

—«Santa Rita, Rita».

—¿Qué?

—Que se empieza con «Santa Rita, Rita, lo que se da, no se quita».

—¿Es necesario? —preguntó Portugal, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Claro que es necesario. Si vas a usar un refrán español, hazlo como un español.

—¿Ves? Otra vez. Contigo todo tiene que hacerse españolamente o no se hace.

—Exacto —respondió, fingiendo seriedad—. Habéis ganado la Euro muy españolamente.

—¡Ni hablar! La hemos ganado muy portuguesamente —protestó.

España se quedó pensativo un momento y al final resolvió:

—Es cierto. Habéis ganado muy portuguesamente: en el tiempo añadido sin marcar un solo gol en los noventa minutos oficiales.

Portugal no supo contenerse en esta ocasión y terminó forcejeando con España hasta que consiguió tirarlo de la cama. Para su desgracia, aunque logró su objetivo, no pudo dejar de escuchar a su vecino, quien siguió riéndose en el suelo.

—Ya, ¿no? —le pidió, cansado—. Lo tuyo es puro masoquismo.

—No, es que me ha hecho mucha gracia tu reacción —reconoció, incorporándose para volver a la cama.

—A la cama no vuelves —le advirtió, viendo sus intenciones.

España arqueó una ceja. Portugal sonrió con superioridad.

—Vale —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero puedo acostarme mientras no sea en la cama, ¿no?

Antes de que Portugal pudiera evitarlo, España se echó sobre él, teniendo que hacer un esfuerzo por no volver a reírse. Aun así, logró sacar un bufido de su vecino que lo hizo sonreír.

—En teoría no es la cama, ¿no? —bromeó España.

—En la práctica sigue siendo la cama porque yo estoy en la cama —respondió, resignado.

—Da igual, se está muy bien con el aire puesto.

—Sí, bueno, porque tú no eres el que tiene a un aficionado a la comida americana encima.

—¡Hey! —protestó—. Que lo mío es pura dieta mediterránea y que viva el aceite de oliva virgen.

—Supongo que la promoción también era necesaria, ¿no? —ironizó.

—Por supuesto —respondió, divertido, pero acabó por quitarse de encima de él porque entendía que debía dar bastante calor—. Oye. Y esa celebración vuestra…

—¿Hum?

—Eh… ¿Puedo ir contigo?

Portugal volvió la cara para observarlo extrañado y le dio un pellizco en la mejilla por el que se ganó un tortazo en la mano.

—¿Sigues siendo España? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —cuestionó, confuso.

—Bueno, porque podría entender que fuera una celebración solo para portugueses —explicó—. Por eso de que habéis sido vosotros los que habéis ganado.

—Es una celebración para portugueses, pero no vamos a excluir a nadie que quiera celebrar con nosotros mientras entienda que es nuestra celebración —respondió—. Quiero decir, puedes venir conmigo siempre y cuando no te vayas a poner a recordar los títulos que tenga la selección española.

—No pensaba hacerlo. Soy feliz sabiendo que tenemos tres Eurocopas y un Mundial, no necesito restregárselo a nadie.

Portugal bufó otra vez y España temió por un momento que lo volviera a tirar de la cama, pero no llegó a pasar. Su vecino se giró en el colchón para darle la espalda.

—Suficiente. Tengo sueño. Gracias por el llavero y las felicitaciones, España. Llámame dentro de tres horas si sigues despierto.

España dudaba que fuera a quedarse dormido porque le resultaba imposible coger el sueño a esa hora del día, por lo que no se molestó en poner la alarma del móvil. Se acercó a Portugal para pasarle un brazo por la cintura y susurrarle:

— _Gud nait_ …

Ante la falta de respuesta, España asumió que ya se habría quedado dormido, así que cerró los ojos dispuesto al menos a un duermevela.

… Portugal tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reír.

* * *

 **Notas:** No sé si hará falta aclararlo, pero las tres cosas que dice España en inglés son _to be in the bed_ , _to have sex_ y _good night_. Por si alguien se había quedado con la duda por el Spanglish.

Lo de siempre: _comentarios y críticas constructivas son siempre bien recibidos_.


End file.
